Aquello comenzó un invierno
by NadeshikoHokage
Summary: "Uno pensaría que en el invierno todo sería gélido, y así es para la mayoría, para mi no lo es." La pelirrosa sonrió. "Todo comenzó un triste invierno, en definitiva la peor estación del año" el moreno pensó " ¿Por qué paso eso, ttebayo? No lo comprendo tal vez no lo voy a comprender nunca, pero lo traeré de vuelta sin importar que" NaruSasu con SasuSaku y otras quizas.
1. El inicio del fin

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, todos son obra del maestro Kishimoto.**

**Aviso: Esto en un -intento- yaoi, chico x chico si no te gusta el genero entonces es bajo tu responsabilidad el leer o no.**

**¡Comenzamos!**

**Capitulo uno: El inicio del fin.**

_"Tarde una hora en conocerte y sólo un día en enamorarme. Pero me llevara toda una vida lograr olvidarte"_

**[Naruto Pov]**

–Se acabo.

Escuche de los labios de mi Sasuke esas perturbadoras palabras. No moví ningún músculo de la cara, no quería saber la continuación de aquella frase, pero sabía que desde ese momento las cosas iban a cambiar. Aún así no quería cambiar, por que era la persona que más amaba.

–¿Qué se acabo? ¿Tu libro?– pregunte una idiotez y lo sabía pero tal vez así podia intentar salvar nuestra relación, al menos conseguir algo de tiempo...

–Tu sabes que no es eso.– me respondió el chico.

Con lentitud levante el rostro sólo para ver a aquella persona frente a mi, su rostro tan inexpresivo como de costumbre, sus obscuros ojos que parecían saber todo, su piel nívea que nunca llego a examinar con profundidad, su cabello azulado como el fondo del océano. No lo quería dejar ir, no lo iba a dejar ir.

El moreno comenzó a caminar a la salida del departamento, tal vez esperaba que lo detuviera por que caminaba tremendamente lento, era eso el tiempo o se había paralizado y con el también el lazo que habíamos formado.

La mano del pelinegro tomó la perilla, sabía que si el salía nunca más iba a volver a ese edificio. Pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba lo suficientemente rápido, las ideas se agolpaban en mi mente y de repente sentí que una parte de mi se rompía.

Mis piernas levantaron mi cuerpo de golpe al oír que la puerta se abría, deje caer el control de la televisión prendida,comencé a caminar hacia la puerta pero parecía que la distancia era mucho mayor con cada paso que daba, cuando me di cuenta estaba trotando y antes de que procesara todo aquello ya estaba corriendo.

La puerta estaba abierta, no había nadie, era demasiado tarde y el ya se había marchado. Aún corriendo salí al frío exterior, no podía visualizar casi nada con aquel clima pero estaba decidido a encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta, incluso contra su voluntad.

Deje la puerta abierta sin importarme que el clima de la calle que enfriaría mi hogar así como el había enfriado mi corazón. Baje las escaleras a toda prisa. Lo encontraría ...

**[Sakura Pov]**

Se que esto no está bien, posiblemente me convierta en la mala de la historia pero eso realmente no me importa, algún día me lo agradecerán y estoy dispuesta a esperar cuanto tiempo sea necesario para que entiendan que todo esto lo hice por su bien.

Su relación no tenía futuro, es más nunca lo tubo pero al parecer yo era la única que me daba cuenta de aquello, yo era la única que les podía ayudar para que no salieran heridos si es que era posible, por que después de todo soy una enfermera y ese es mi deber.

Mire al cielo, posiblemente el también quería llorar, la tormenta va a llegar en poco tiempo.

Suspire, mire a mi derecha para visualizar la puerta abierta de par en par de mi amigo Uzumaki Naruto, lo había oído todo y por eso sabía que todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Aún así me sentía mal conmigo misma por haberle dicho tantas mentiras a Sasuke que inocentemente las creyó.

Sasuke Uchiha, el alumno más inteligente de mi generación menos para los temas del corazón, por mucho tiempo había estado enamorada de el... no, ¿para qué engañarme? Sigo enamorada de el pero obviamente el no de mi. Es un arrogante, engreído, orgulloso, listo y también es bastante moldeable a su forma.

Estuve meses enteros ideando mi plan, medias verdades con fundamento para que el las creyera más fácilmente, nunca pensé que el plan funcionaria tan bien pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

Con las manos en los bolsillos me alejó pensativa del lugar, ya no hay razones para estar allí, mis mejillas de seguro están rojas por el frío, en definitiva es la estación del año mas deprimente para estar sólo pero estaré al lado de Sasuke-kun, de ahora en adelante.

El fuerte viento sopla contra mi revolviendo mi cabello rosa, posiblemente hoy va a nevar y aún estoy lejos de mi casa, una idea fugaz cursa por mi mente y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en mi rostro.

Que en una situación como esta esté feliz es imperdonable pero no lo puedo evitar, soy un ser humano con todos los errores habidos y por haber, pero me voy a esforzar.

Camino por las calles de Konoha, la ciudad en donde vivo, todo esta sólo y calmado. Me pregunto si Naruto seguirá allá afuera buscándolo y por un momento siento que la culpabilidad me invade, aprieto los puños fuertemente y sigo hacia adelante.

.

.

Al fin llego al barrio que buscaba desde hace media hora, tal como lo predije comenzó a nevar y aunque el paisaje es hermoso causa una sensación de nostalgia.

Avanzo hasta situarme frente a una puerta de caoba con diseños de mármol, me quedo mirando la puerta sin saber si tocar o no pero no es como si tuviera demasiadas opciones, de cualquier modo es quedarme allí o pasar la noche en las calles bajo la nevada.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro fuertes golpes secos sonaron por toda la calle. Demasiado fuertes para fingir no haberlos escuchado, lo suficientemente discretos para no llamar la atención.

Y el tiempo corrió, nada lo podría parar, el tiempo no perdona y simplemente se lo lleva todo por igual. No importa si eres rico o pobre, si fuiste bueno o malo por que para todos el tiempo inexorablemente pasara.

Segundo tras segundo, segundos que se convirtieron en tortuosos minutos pero no iba a esperar a que esos minutos se hicieran horas. Volví a tocar la puerta con más insistencia que antes.

–Sasuke-kun, abre soy Sakura– hable a la nada en un intento desesperado de obtener una respuesta diferente al silencio abrumador que se ofrecía por todos lados de aquel tranquilo barrio.

Escuche ruidos adentro de la grande casa, pisadas por allí y cosas moviéndose por allá, espere expectantemente que algo pasara aparte de eso. Se abrió la puerta, pude visualizar al chico moreno al cual le había mentido, el estómago se me revolvió.

Su silencio espectral con su mirada obscura y consumida por la soledad le daban un aire de abandono, sin pronunciar ni una palabra camino al interior de la vivienda y yo lo seguí cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

El nunca había sido especialmente comunicativo ni caballeroso por lo que deje mis cosas en el perchero sin esperar alguna invitación para hacerlo, no era la primera vez que me encontraba en aquella casa pero tanto en esta como en las ocasiones anteriores me sentía como una intrusa.

Lo encontré en la sala, examinando el lugar pude notar ciertos cambios; las paredes seguían siendo beish pero ahora en las esquinas tenían decorados que recordaban al arte barroco*, dos sillones individuales y dos sillones grandes al rededor de una mesa de cristal ,en la esquina de la habitación se hallaba una gran pantalla plana y del lado opuesto la entrada a la cocina.

Lo que más resaltaba de la habitación era el, su figura esbelta parecía combinar en perfecta armonía con la monotonía de aquel lugar y yo sólo un recorte de otra revista en el escenario equivocado.

Avance y me sitúe en uno de los sillones grandes, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente quedamos en silencio aunque a mi no me gustara mucho.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– pregunto por fin, por su tono de voz se notaba que mi presencia no era muy bien vista por el, aún así tengo que seguir con el plan.

–Es simple– conteste con la voz más firme que me salió, la verdad aunque me considero una mujer fuerte cuando estoy a su lado no puedo evitar estremecerme y temblar, incluso dudar– Sasuke Uchiha, creo que en tu situación necesitas a un amigo confiable cerca. Alguien dijo alguna vez que lo mejor para una decepción amorosa es una cucharada de olvido con gotitas de otro amor. Pero eso no viene al caso.

* * *

><p><strong>*Barroco: <strong>

**El arte barroco en sus más amplias manifestaciones artísticas es un fenómeno complejo de índole social, político y religioso.**

**El barroco es la continuación al manierismo italiano que prevalece durante la primera mitad del siglo XVI. Si el manierismo comienza a usar los cánones clásicos con artificiosidad, el barroco que le sucede abandona la serenidad clásica para expresar un mundo en movimiento y agitación de los sentidos. Por tanto, la tendencia del barroco es a la exageración y la ostentación.**

**** Frase de la película Dos Tipos De Cuidado **

**¿Qué tal quedo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Reviews, tomatazos, amenazas o todo lo contrario?**

**Proximo capítulo:22 de Noviembre (si puedo antes)**


	2. Preparativos para Navidad

**Advertencia:Esto es un yaoi, en otras palabras Chico x chico, si no te gusta no leas**

**Aviso: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, todos son obra del maestro Kishimoto.**

**Capitulo dos: Preparaciones para Navidad**

_"De nada me sirve estar entre tus brazos cuando me abrazas, si no estoy en tu corazón"_

Una mueca se hizo presente en su rostro, eso era una de las cosas que más detestaba; La Navidad.

No lograba entender por que a todas las personas les hacia ilusión esa festividad, mucho menos podía entender tanta felicidad. La Navidad para el sólo era tener que comprar inútiles regalos excesivamente caros, ir a una cena mortalmente aburrida, fingir que se la pasaba bien y por ultimo esforzarse por que no notarán su incomodidad.

¿Era el un Grinch? Posiblemente, ¿Le importaba? No, para nada.

Por enésima vez estuvo a punto de estornudar, oh si esa era otra de las cosas que más odiaba de la Navidad, ¿por qué la tenían que poner en fechas tan frías? ¿Por qué no mejor en verano o en cualquier otra estación? ¿Qué le veía la gente de divertido al estar todo el santo día afuera, congelandose, gastando su dinero? ... Su dinero...

Si, en definitiva Sasuke Uchiha era todo un Grinch.

Pero ahi estaba el -vaciando su cartera-al lado de Sakura comprando inútiles regalos, derrochando SU dinero en las sugerencias que inocentemente la pelirrosa le daba, aunque todo mundo sabe que sus amigos seguirían siendo sus amigos y sus enemigos seguirían siendo sus enemigos, sin importar los regalos que Sakura seleccionara.

¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué eventos del destino lo llevaron ahí? El se lo continuaba preguntando.

Volteo a ver el peluche en manos de la chica, sabía que no le quedaba más remedio.

Un peluche de oso polar para Karin, otro peluche para Karui, otro peluche para Hinata, otro peluche para Tenten, otro peluche para Ino, otro peluche para Tsunade, otro peluche para Suigetsu, otro peluche para Itachi, otro peluche para Deidara...

–Sakura- la llamo, pero la pelirrosa no le hizo demasiado caso- Sakura, ya no caben los peluches...

Entonces la chica si volteó a ver el carrito, después de evaluar seriamente la situación del espacio-sin tomar en cuenta la billetera del moreno- fue dejando uno por uno los peluches con cara de desepcion y así hasta dejar la mitad.

–¿Si cambiamos esos peluches por otra cosa?

.

.

–Una cartera para Suigetsu, una cartera para Shikamaru, una cartera para Karui, una cartera para Bee, una cartera para Neji, una cartera para Lee, una cartera para Naruto...– _"¡Shanaron! ¿Pero que acabo de decir?"_ la pelirrosa se tenso _"No, Naruto no debería de aparecer en esta lista"_

–Mh... No, espera ese ultimo ya lo compre– Dijo el moreno defendiendo sus ahorros. Se quedo pensativo, eso a Sakura no le gustó ¿En qué estaría pensando?

_"Aunque en estas circunstancias no se sí sería apropiado darlo..." _pensaba el moreno

Las palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire, Sakura no quería escuchar eso, no era posible que le estuviera diciendo aquello.

Dejo las compras a un lado y volteó a verlo con una mirada reprobatoria, no no dejaría que todo el esfuerzo que hizo fuera en vano.

Entre Sasuke y ella no había pasado gran cosa hasta el momento. El chico se empeñaba en ocultar sus sentimientos y lucir como si todo fuera normal y a la perfección. Sakura por su parte se había alojado en su casa sin permiso, y pretendía ganarse un lugar en su vida.

Cuando el pelinegro despertó de su ensimismamiento pudo notar la cara de tristeza reflejada en la ojijade. Tenía que admitirlo, nunca fueron muy cercanos a pesar de todos los esfuerzos por parte de ella para asercarse, siempre la considero una total molestia, y para que mentir aún lo era.

Pero, aunque nunca lo fuera a aceptar esa chica tan molesta, ruidosa, fuerte, tan parecida a Naruto... Posiblemente aún extrañaba a ese rubio sacándolo de sus casillas día tras día, el único que lograba sacarle aunque fuera una mínima sonrisa, pero... ¿De quién era la culpa?

Bueno, también esa pelirrosa aunque era molesta, se esforzaba por hacerlo feliz y eso no lo iba a negar.

–Bueno, apúrate con eso– el Uchiha se dio la vuelta, con ese mínimo gesto la chica pudo notar que al menos le importaba un poco, no se demoró más tiempo y lo siguió.

.

.

**[Naruto Pov]**

Comiendo un tazón de ramen, la comida que más me gusta, la comida que suelo comer luego de cada agotador día, la comida que adoró.

Pero hoy me sabe diferente, el estar aquí sólo, sentado comiendo un humeante tazón de Ramen en mi restaurante favorito significa sólo una cosa; Derrota.

Ayer no pare ese buscarlo, calle tras calle, hasta que me dijeron unas piadosas personas que lo habían visto en su casa,me considere un idiota por no haberlo buscado allí desde el primer momento.

Por más que toqué la puerta, por más que grite para recibir una explicación, por más que los vecinos se quejarán para que me callara... El, aún así, no salió.

Incluso llegue al extremo de considerar colarme en su casa por una de las ventanas, dicho plan que nunca llegue a ejecutar. El clima era frío, nevaba, pero nunca me moví de dos metros cuadrados.

Basta con decir que me quede a dormir allí, pero otra vez por mala suerte al despertar me dijeron que ya había salido... Y no sólo...

Agite la cabeza para sacar los malos pensamientos de mi cabeza, posiblemente no era más que uno de los rumores que la gente inventa para pasar el rato, o al menos eso quería creer.

Una corriente helada recorrió mi espalda. Por Kami ¿A quién se le ocurre dejar la puerta abierta? Con cierta inconformidad voltee para reclamarle a la persona en cuestión.

Pero las palabras no salieron de mi garganta, mi pecho dolía y yo me quede paralizado por la escena ante mis ojos. Cualquiera diría cosas como "_Oh Kami, que hermosa parej_a" todos menos yo.

Nuestros ojos hicieron contacto visual en una milésima de segundo, el aparto la vista y volteó la cara fingiendo que yo no estaba allí, eso creo que fue lo que dolió más.

–Oh, aquí estabas– Si, en definitiva nadie conoce a mi prima ya que es nueva en la ciudad. Su nombre es Ino Yamanaka, para mi que es una loca excéntrica que a veces da miedo.

–Oh ¿ya acabaste? ¡menos mal, ya sabes que odió el Ramen!– la chica se dirigió a la salida energéticamente, yo la tuve que seguir.

Fueron sólo unos momentos pero note la mirada asesina que Sasuke le dirigía a mi prima. ¿Cómo debía interpretar eso? ¿No fue el quien cortó nuestra relación, después de todo? Pero incluso con eso... Lo seguía amando.

El dolor de verlo con otra persona -sobre todo Sakura- me invade por completo. Pero no por nada me considero una persona paciente, no por nada lo espere por mucho tiempo y nunca me rendi. Al principio darme cuenta de que lo amaba fue muy duro, tarde años en aceptarlo, pero cuando me confesé, bueno quizás no como la mayoría pero lo hice ... Ese si fue un día para recordar...

Una sonrisa se hizo presente en mi rostro al recordarlo, una sonrisa sinceramente melancólica.

****Flash Back****

_Hoy de seguro lo iba a lograr, hoy se lo iba a decir, hoy era el día. Lo voltee a ver; Un chico de aproximadamente 15 años de edad, su rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre, sus obscuras orbes llenas de un sentimiento llamado soledad y resentimiento con el mundo, su cabellera azulada ..._

_El era mi rival, mi mejor amigo y justo por eso sabía que la infancia de este no había sido precisamente buena y por esto el se cerró a todos, se volvió receloso, le dio la espalda al mundo y el mundo le dio la espalda a el._

_Se que cometió un montón de errores, se que aún hoy en día muchos desconfían de el, pero también se de la persona que se esconde detrás de ese duro exterior, se que es una persona desconfiada que teme ser herido._

_Y por eso mismo prometí protegerlo, en definitiva no voy a fallar, no dejaré que vuelva a sufrir..._

_–Teme- lo llamé lleno de dudas._

_En respuesta sólo volteó a mirarme esperando que continuará, pero en realidad no sabía que decirle, después de todo no era como si habláramos de algo tan simple como el clima... ¿O si? ¡Estoy tan confundido, ttebayo!_

_No me puedo concentrar en las palabras que quiero decir, al menos no cuando soy observado por ti, aún así trato de dar lo mejor de mi y confesarte mi amor al fin. ¿Pero cómo? Las dudas me carcomen, tengo miedo de que me rechaces pero más aún temo que me odies._

_–Teme– volví a comenzar. A pesar de la situación me divertía ver ese rostro molesto. Me gusta pensar que soy la única persona que le puede sacar emociones, incluso si es de molestia._

_–Sólo di lo que tengas que de-_

_Me imaginaba lo que iba a decir pero simplemente no me importaba precisamente en ese momento, nunca se me ha dado muy bien el pensar antes de actuar por que soy una persona muy impulsiva. _

_Demasiado impulsiva._

_Antes de darme cuenta de lo que hacia ya había acortado la distancia entre nosotros a una distancia nula, podía percibir su aroma tan real como ficticio, la calidez de sus labios unidos con los míos era una sensación totalmente nueva._

_Sentí como el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó, ame eso, lo encontraba divertido, ver a una persona tan fría como el, tan calculadora como el, tan serena como el, tan arrogante como el tensa por esa acción era de lo mejor._

_Tome fuertemente su muñeca; con la suficiente fuerza para evitar que se fuera, con la suficiente delicadeza para no lastimarlo._

_Claro que el instante sólo duro el tiempo que el se tardó en reaccionar- lo que vendrían siendo 15 segundos- se separó rápidamente._

_Su rostro tenia un pequeño pero notorio rubor, su pulso acelerado, sus ojos sorprendidos._

_Entonces me golpeo, mejor dicho, me pateo en el estómago. Puede sorprender la fuerza con la que lo hacia, en definitiva si ve la posibilidad me va a matar._

_Nunca ha sido una persona con un muy buen humor, eso en definitiva iba a ser un problema._

****Fin del Flash Back****

En lugar de dirigirme a la salida del lugar camino justo al sitio en donde esta Sasuke, al principio el no nota mi presencia, no hasta que estoy lo suficientemente cerca de el.

Mis manos tiemblan incontrolablemente, noto el sudor frío recorriendo mi frente. Me pregunto que va a pasar... ¿Estarán en una cita? ¿Quizás siempre se estuvieron viendo? ¿Sakura lo obligo? ¿El en realidad siempre estuvo enamorado de ella?

Ya no puedo huir, estoy demasiado cerca.

Continuo acercándome, no voy a aceptar aquello sin una muy buena explicación, tendrá que explicarme muy bien que paso, ttebayo.

Me mira sin ninguna expresión pero noto en sus ojos la incomodidad. Tomó su brazo viendo reproche reflejado en su cara, en definitiva si no actuó ya no va a dudar en patearme o peor aún matarme.

Lo llevó a rastras ignorando sus palabras, igual que el decidió ignorarme anoche. Esta iba a ser mi... ¿Venganza? Que cosas, pasa mucho tiempo con una persona y algo de ella te acabara pegando.

Ahora a ver que hacia.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, al parecer lo subí bastante antes de lo que tenía planeado.<strong>

**En fin, ¿Quedo bien, mal, pésimo, amenazas, reviews o todo lo contrario? Quejas, sugerencias y demás son tomadas en cuenta.**

**Dicho esto...**

**Próximo Capitulo: 1 o 2 de Diciembre, quizás antes.**

**Nos leemos.**


	3. No soy un idiota

**Advertencia: Esto quiza sea a la larga un YAOI, en otras palabras Chico x Chico**

**Aviso: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, todos sin obra de Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Bueno...**

**¡Comenzamos!**

**Capitulo 3: No soy un idiota.**

"_Sacrificarse uno mismo por el bien de otro puede causar dolor a la persona que quieres salvar. Y más aún cuanto más importante sea para ti" _

**[Sasuke Pov]**

No entiendo como a la gente le gusta esta gélida estación del año, yo la detestó. No entiendo que le ven de divertido estar congelandose, ruido y colores-lástimame-la-pupila por todos lados y gastando su dinero en inútiles regalos.

Ahora además imaginense que comienza a caer una nevada mientras tu EX pareja te arrastra con un rumbo indefinido.

Seria molesto ¿no?

Pues justamente eso me esta pasando a mi en este momento. Pero no es nada que salga de mi control. Yo, el perfecto yo lo sabe todo de todos y no necesita ayuda para nada.

–¡He dicho que pares, _usurotonkachi_!

Vaya, al fin me hace caso, sorprende lo terco que puede llegar a ser. Digo, no es que no me hubiera hecho casó antes, es sólo que... No me había puesto serio...

Bah, ¿A quien engaño? Ese rubio idiota no le hace caso a nadie y molesta a todos-con sus tonterías- cuando lo desea. Kami, si existe, debe de odiarme en definitiva.

Comienzo a perder mi paciencia. Si, al fin paró pero aún no me suelta. ¿Qué es lo que espera? ¿Acaso su magnífico plan es retenerme ahi toda mi santa vida y que muera de frío?

No lo quiero admitir pero sería tonto negarlo, tengo a mi corazón en un puño, si no hubiera sido por ESO podría estar en ese departamento, preparándome algo para cenar, sin preocuparme demasiado por nada...

Si espera que me arrepienta por esto está muy equivocado. Incluso si me arrepiento ya no hay marcha atrás, no tiene sentido ni lamentarse por lo que ya paso.

¡Ah! Al parecer al fin se dignó a... No lo permito, ¡no me mires con esos ojos tan tristes! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que soy yo el que quiere llorar? ¿Cómo te atreves a mirarme así después de todo lo que me hiciste? ¿Cómo te atreves a mirarme así cuando fue tu culpa nuestra separación?

Aun así mantengo la compostura, lo mejor sería actuar con indiferencia y como si no me afectara nada, tal como siempre lo había hecho. Siempre he sido esa clase de persona, alguien que como dirían "se oculta en un duro caparazón para no ser lastimado" pero yo no me oculto, sólo tomó precauciones y no me interesa si me quieren ver sufrir, nunca me verán derramar ni una lágrima.

Al menos eso era lo que pensaba, pero entonces llegaste y lo arruinaste todo. No se por que pero contigo me daba el lujo de sacar un poco mis emociones...

Mi rostro se mantiene inexpresivo, pase lo que pase no tratare de recoger los pedazos de vidrio esparcidos por el suelo que son nuestra antigua relación, no me voy a arriesgar a volverme a cortar con ellos.

No te preocupes, me encargare de cortar el lazo entre tu y yo.

Espero en silencio, esperando ansiosamente que intente expresar algo, cualquier cosa ya sea ira o dolor no importa. Pero aquellas palabras no llegan y parecen que no van a llegar, sólo nos acompaña el silencio.

Lo miro. Me mira. No puedo soportar su azul mirada, no puedo soportar esos hermosos ojos, se que sí continuo mirándolos más tiempo podría tratar de arreglar todo.

Alguien como tu... Sufriendo.

Alguien como yo... Siendo la causa de tu sufrimiento.

Alguien como yo... Sufriendo.

Alguien como tu... Siendo la causa de mi sufrimiento.

Menuda tontería.

Estuve reflexionando, hasta que al fin llegue a la conclusión de que yo no sirvo para el amor. Espero que pienses un poco en eso, de seguro acabarás llegando a la misma conclusión. Lo nuestro nunca debió pasar.

Desvío la mirada y me quedo observando el suelo. ¿Por qué? Por qué no soy un idiota, soy un Uchiha. _Un idiota es alguien que subestima sus deseos; Si tiene hambre; come. Si quiere leer; busca un libro. Si quiere llorar; busca consuelo._ Si esta enamorado; Quiere que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos. Justo por eso no soy un idiota.

Con un sólo movimiento me zafo de su firme agarre.

No soy débil sin embargo quedándome afuera con una nevada a la vuelta de la esquina... Sólo voy a conseguir enfermarme.

Me doy la media vuelta dándole la espalda.

.

.

**[Sakura Pov]**

¡Shanaron!

¿Cómo diablos deje que eso pasará justo en mis narices?

Literalmente Naruto apareció, ni saludo y lo rapto. Que mala suerte debo de tener, con lo bien que iba la tarde...

Precipitadamente dejo todas las compras en una de las sillas sin importarme que las puedan robar en cualquier momento. Eso no es importante ahora. Lo importante es separarlos.

El viento invernal golpea mi rostro al salir del local, comienzo a buscarlos con la mirada pero las calles están llenas de gente, llenas de parejas que se sonríen.

En definitiva si me esfuerzo puede que un día tu y yo estemos juntos.

Sigo buscándolos sin descanso, me interno en la muchedumbre para intentar divisarlos pero nada, es casi como si de pronto se hubieran desvanecido en el aire.

Empujo a cualquiera que se atraviese en mi camino, murmuro palabras de arrepentimiento sin siquiera pensarlas, volteó a todos lados pero es imposible dar con ellos.

–Oye, pelirrosa– esa voz sólo me puede hablar a mi. ¿Quien más tiene el cabello de ese color y tan mala suerte?

Se qué estoy perdiendo mi valioso tiempo por lo que volteó con premura, frente a mi está una chica rubia de vestido morado y tacones altos... Tengo el presentimiento de haberla visto antes...

–¿Se te ofrece algo?– intento que mi voz suene lo menos cortante que me sea posible, después de todo tengo que tratar de ser amable con los de mi alrededor.

Se me queda mirando, inspexionando, como si evaluara si soy lo suficientemente _buena_ para merecer sus palabras. Que bien, otra chica creída. O al menos esa impresión me da.

–Pues verás que hace un rato mi _primo_ secuestro a tu _novio_– dijo con algo de recelo en la voz. Bien al menos no soy la única paranoica que piensa que fue un secuestro en todo su esplendor.

–Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo.– respondo como si no me importara– Aunque estas equivocada en eso, no es mi _novio_.

Su mirada cristalina escudriño mi cara en un intento de captar alguna pizca de sarcasmo o mentira, si no me equivoco de seguro también ella está interesada en mi Sasuke-kun.

–Ya, pero eso no cambia nada _frentuda._

¿Acaso me acaba de llamar frentuda? ¿Apenas nos conocemos y ya se toma esas confianzas? La palabra aquella se queda revoloteando en mi mente, era casi como si ya nos conociéramos desde antes..._  
><em>

–Tienes mucha razón cerdita.– Le regresó el cumplido, aunque quizás ella me pueda ayudar a buscarlos.

Para mi sorpresa ella sonríe abiertamente dejándome des colocada por varios segundos, ¿Que es lo que intenta?

–No has cambiado en nada Sakura.

Las palabras pronunciadas por esa inconfundible voz, con la mezcla de ese tono hacia que me remontara a un pasado que apenas recordaba.

–¿Nos conocemos?– no puedo evitar preguntarlo, después de todo no tengo ni la menor idea de su nombre o si fuimos alguna vez juntas a la escuela...

–Quizás– me responde con tono misterioso– Pero ese no es el tema principal. ¿Quieres o no buscar a mi primo y tu no-novio?

Tiene razón en eso, no es tiempo de andar discutiendo de otras cosas. Además si era la prima perdida de Naruto entonces forzosamente nos tendremos que encontrar otro día y entonces quizás podremos hablar.

–Si, vamos.

.

.

**[Naruto Pov] **

No lo puedo dejar marchar así sin más.

En un impulso acorto la distancia entre nosotros dando grandes zancadas, el continua caminando y yo persiguiéndolo. Pensándolo bien, siempre ha sido de esa manera... ¿Podría ser hora de simplemente dejarlo irse?

Alentó mis pasos, el continua caminando. Apenas camino, el sigue alejándose. Me paró en algún determinado punto, el no se detiene...

O quizás si.

¿Podria haber estado esperando que lo siguiera y detuviera como en todas las veces anteriores? ¿Podría acaso ser eso y el ahora no sabe si seguir o no? El no es ese tipo de personas, es frío, calculador y orgulloso. Eso lo se mejor que nadie.

Incluso si yo no hubiera dado el primer paso, el no hubiera hecho nada innecesario, es esa clase de persona.

Me quedo dudando por algunos minutos si hacer algo o no, sin embargo se que si lo dejo ir me lo voy a lamentar después. Decididamente avanzo hacia su dirección y antes de que Sasuke pueda moverse rodeo con mis brazos su cuerpo, inmovilizando su ser.

Posiblemente si tu intentas atrapar a un gato te llevarás rasguños, dolores de cabeza, varios golpes y un montón de tiempo. Posiblemente si logras atraparlo el gato intentara zafarse lo más rápido y por cualquier método. Posiblemente todo eso sea cierto. Pero al mismo tiempo también es posible que aunque los gatos son animales recelosos y orgullosos -además de independientes- por naturaleza, si te llegas a ganar la simpatía y cariño de uno te podría sorprender. Por qué un gato incluso si tiene sus momentos malos estará allí para ti.

Sasuke es como un gato. En este preciso momento actúa como uno, haciendo todo lo posible para alegarme.

Estando tan cerca puedo sentir su corazón latir aceleradamente, puedo escuchar su respiración acelerada y sus frías manos... Dos días lejos de el ya me parecían toda una vida...

–Alejate, dobe– sus finos labios diciendo aquellas palabras tan cortas y tan ásperas.

–No hasta que hablemos, ttebayo.

–No hay nada de que hablar.

No pronuncie palabra, tampoco lo solté. Hundí la cabeza en su hombro aspirando su aroma, a el no le gusta sentir que pierde el control de cualquier situación y yo se como "conducirlo por terreno seguro". Con mi pequeña acción sentí su cuerpo dar un respingo.

Al final de varios forcejeos me vi obligado a soltarlo, pero no lo iba a dejar ir.

Se me quedo viendo con molestia reflejada en su rostro, la nieve había comenzado a caer, habría sido un paisaje hermoso de no ser por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

Comenzó a caminar apresuradamente, lo comencé a seguir. Paso, paso, pasó paso.

El me miraba en algunas ocasiones de reojo y apresuraba el paso si pensaba que lo iba a alcanzar, se mejor que nadie como es el y si seguimos con este juego del Gato y el Ratón ... Bueno, las cosas no pueden acabar bien.

Apuro el paso y comienzo a trotar tras el, el también comienza a apresurarse más y más. La nevada es bastante fuerte, si apenas puedo distinguir su silueta ni de broma puedo distinguir nuestro alrededor, los más probable es que estemos perdidos.

Hace más frío, las calles que hasta hace unos pocos minutos estaban llenos de personas haciendo compras o llendo a cenar ahora están completamente solas. No se sí eso es bueno o malo.

Tengo que lograr alcanzarlo, ya sólo estoy a unos cuantos pasos de el...

Todo paso lentamente rápido. Un sonido sordo proveniente de algún lugar, el rostro de Sasuke y su silueta acercándose, una intensa luz color plateado y ...

¡PUM!

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, así acaba el capítulo.<strong>

**¿Bien, mal, pésimo o todo lo contrario? ¿Amenazas a muerte o tomatazos? Reviews y sugerencias además de quejas son bienvenidos.**

**Próximo Capítulo: Entr de diciembre, quizás un poco antes o un poco después.**


	4. Destino

**ADVERTENCIAS: Esto contiene yaoi ChicoxChico, si vas a leer es bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

**AVISO: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son todos propiedad de Kishimoto.**

**Bien, como no tengo nada más que decir...**

**¡tres, dos, uno..!**

**¡Comenzamos!**

**Capitulo cuatro: Destino.**

_"Aveces encontramos nuestro destino por las rutas que tomamos para evitarlo."_

Sus zapatos se hundían en el piso fangoso cada vez que avanzaba, con sus ojos cansados analizaba aquel local exponiendo sus artículos para vender.

—¿Cuál te parece mejor? ¿Este o este?– su acompañante le mostró dos árboles que al parecer eran totalmente iguales.

Otra vez esa sensación de deja vu lo invadía. Como de costumbre no sabía por segunda vez que raros eventos lo habían obligado a acompañarla a sus inútiles compras navideñas.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?– pregunto el moreno despectivamente.

—Pues que este tiene las ramas en forma de campana– señalo el segundo pino— Mientras que este las tiene en forma de explosión.

—Hm– una monosílaba palabra escapo de su boca provocándole un tic a la chica— El normal.

—¿Verde pino, verde pasto, verde acuoso, verde fuerte, verde claro o verde medio?— le pregunto, una pregunta más estúpida que la anterior. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera tantos verdes? Para el era verde, solamente verde.

—Tsk— no pensaba gastar su valioso tiempo en algo tan trivial como aquello, mucho menos en reflexionar sobre la pregunta. No era como si el mundo se fuera a acabar su elegía el tipo de verde incorrecto.

—Tomare eso como un verde acuoso— Sakura se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió -al fin- hacia la caja. Comenzó a pedir el tipo de árbol ya discutido y luego sacó su monedero para pagar, algo muy inusual en ella por que en ocasiones como estas el Uchiha casi se esperaba que le pidiera dinero, no prestado, regalado.

—Hoy estas más conversador que de costumbre— comento la de ojos jade después de hacer su pedido. Sin embargo, lo que había dicho era más que cierto.

Examino el rostro de su amado amigo; sus ojos rojos por el cansancio con ojeras por la fatiga, su nariz rosada por el clima y sus labios partidos por el frío.

Lamentable ¿no?

Ese aspecto humanizaba un poco más al chico, incluso la gente podía llegar a creer que tenía emociones.

Pero posiblemente estuvieran en lo incorrecto, por que los Uchihas son fríos, calculadores, arrogantes y engreídos. Son casi máquinas, un poco vengativas pero fuera de eso... ¿Quién se imaginaria a uno de ellos llorar?

—Menos mal.

—¿Mh?— Sasuke no entendió a que se refería y por un momento pensó que lo mejor sería ignorarla.

—Naruto; menos mal que no le paso nada grabe— Podía ser que esa chica fuera una engreída a veces, podía ser que era ambiciosa de cierta forma y también más cosas negativas. Pero al menos lograba comprender un poco de los "sentimientos" del moreno y no se excedía con sus comentarios y de ves en cuando sabía como animar a la gente.

Incluso si eso significaba retrasar sus planes.

****Flash Back****

**[Sakura Pov]**

_Aunque su presencia fuera molesta, tengo que admitir que es mejor esto que nada, es mejor que me ayude Ino a estar sola._

_Así acabaremos más rápido._

_Pero a pesar de eso, el tiempo nunca perdona, por cada minuto perdido se que puede ser una mentira desperdiciada y no puedo dejar que los planes se me arruinen ahora por un pequeño descuido._

_Tenian que encontrarlos y rapido. Tenían dos inconvenientes,uno llamado clima; desde hacía unos cuantos minutos había empezado a nevar y por lo tanto la visibilidad era pésima._

_El segundo inconveniente se llamaba; Gente, tal como dicen por allí energía por la mañana, determinación a medio día y apetito por la noche._

_Un montón de personas se abarrotaban paseando por las calles, haciendo fila para los restaurantes o huyendo a sus casas. Si esto continuaba así.._

_—¡Frente de marquesina!_

_Un estridente grito me quito el hilo de mis pensamientos por un momento, sólo había alguien en la faz de la tierra capaz de sacarme canas verdes... No, había dos personas y curiosamente eran primos. Ambos rubios, molestos y de ojos azules ¿ya sabes de quien hablo?_

_Volteó a verla, dispuesta a echarle bronca en medio de las miradas ajenas pero la mandíbula se me traba al ver lo que señala y casi canto victoria._

_Del otro lado de la avenida veo la inconfundible figura de mi Sasuke-kun pasar casi corriendo, la neblina y nieve me impiden ver hacia dónde va pero esto debe ser obra de Kami-sama._

_Luego otra figura más alta y de cabellos desordenados aparece trotando tras la figura del moreno, ambas desaparecen al poco tiempo. Intercambió una mirada de determinación con la rubia y se que por primera vez me va a servir de algo._

_Ambas como si se tratara de algo ensayado comenzamos a empujar a la gente, a gritar disculpas y a correr contra la multitud para llegar al extremo de la calle sobre la cual los vehículos como rayos pasan zumbando._

_No hace falta decir nada, no quiero perder el aliento en instrucciones. Cuando por fin el semáforo se pone en rojo corro con todas mis fuerzas hacia el otro extremo de la avenida con la prima de Naruto siguiéndome._

_Cuando llego a la acera, tomó aire por la boca y sigo mi maratón contra reloj siguiendo una silueta invisible. Considerando que lucían escapando por escapar estoy segura de que ni siquiera saben en dónde están._

_Oigo pisadas a mis espaldas y simplemente doy por hecho quien es. No hay tiempo de voltear._

_El piso está casi congelado, mis tenis se resbalan contra el constantemente y por un momento me pasa por la cabeza la imagen de los zapatos nuevos que acabo de comprar... Los cuales deje en el local de Ramen._

_Sacudo mi cabeza despeinando los mechones rozas que se encuentran abajo de un gorro de lana blanco, al menos no tengo tanto frío._

_Callejones y avenidas, locales y rincones ¿en dónde? _

_Mi instinto me dice que siga derecho y así lo hago... De repente en un tramo de camino realmente silencioso escucho el inconfundible sonido de neumáticos frenando precipitadamente, de un golpe seco y... Silencio._

_Un silencio que va de la mano antes de la tormenta._

_Solo espero lo peor, no es que sea pesimista. Soy realista. Las probabilidades de que ellos estén en aquel accidente son altas considerando su juego del gato y el ratón._

_Confiando en mi oído avanzo hacia donde escuche el ruido._

_Mi mente se bloquea, mis piernas flaquean, tal vez de ves en cuando no hace mal ilusionarse con que sólo sean paranoias por que cuando te das cuenta de que fuiste un iluso no es tan malo como saber que es tan malo como lo que imaginaste._

_Controlo mi respiración y me acerco a Sasuke._

_No hacen falta explicaciones pues se lo que paso, cualquiera lo sabría._

_Me arrodillo junto a mi amigo, en sus brazos y al parecer inconsciente se encuentra reposando un chico rubio... Su extremidad izquierda llena de sangre, su ropa polvorienta y su cara llena de pequeñas heridas._

_Levanto la vista, el moreno tiene la espalda llena de polvo y también unos cuantos moretones. Por lo que veo, salvó su vida._

_Su rostro está inexpresivo y su cuerpo inmóvil como una roca, sin embargo detrás de todo ese camuflaje se que mínimo esta preocupado por Naruto._

_—Acabo de llamar a una ambulancia— Por primera vez la voz de Ino se oye como la voz de la razón. Lo cual es curioso por que de todos nosotros la más afectada es ella. Sus ojos están desorbitados, su cuerpo tiembla y la sonrisa de su rostro es muestra de su ansiedad._

_El silencio se hace presente, sólo tenemos ojos para la víctima aunque en nuestras cabezas estemos reflexionando de algo más._

_Así pasan los segundos hasta que se aparece la ambulancia y suben a Naruto a una camilla... No se sí es por que todos nos veíamos pésimo pero por alguna extraña razón todos pudimos acompañarlo al hospital en ese vehículo._

_Llegamos, yo estoy al lado de Sasuke sosteniendo su brazo. Se que el nunca lo demostrara ni aceptara pero el es el que esta destrozado. De seguro piensa que es su culpa._

_Nos conducen a una sala de espera._

_Tomamos asiento._

_Silencio._

_Cada quien toma cosas distintas._

_Esperamos que nos traigan buenas noticias._

_—Entonces, Sasuke— otra vez es la rubia quien rompe aparentemente la inestabilidad del ambiente enfermizo— ¿Cuál es tu relación con mi primo?_

_Me tenso con esa pregunta, ni yo ni el queremos hablar de eso por ahora por que resulta un tema tabú en muchas ocasiones. Nadie aparte de yo sabia de su relación, y yo me entere por que a Naruto se le salió._

_—Eramos amigos— contesto el Uchiha resaltando la primer palabra, dando a entender que el vínculo entre ellos se había roto._

_****Fin del Flashback****_

De vuelta a la realidad Sasuke-kun me miraba como si estuviera poseída o algo peor, por lo que sonreí y me colgué de su brazo. _  
><em>

—No es nada, sólo recordaba— baje la vista a un pequeño trozo de papel arrugado an mis manos. La lista de compras y por lo que vi aún faltaba bastante.

Quiero pasar tiempo con Sasuke, eso es lo que más quiero en este momento pero también soy consciente de lo poco que durmió, si es que durmió, por estar muy al pendiente del estado de Naruto incluso si no era nada grave.

—Bien, aún me faltan por comprar algunas cosas— comencé a decirle con voz suave — Tu ve yendo al hospital y reúnete con Karin, te esta esperando.

Por supuesto que odiaba tener que ceder un poco ante aquella tsundere, pero todo era por el bien de mi persona amada por lo que me voy a aguantar de momento.

El asintió y se alejó de mi caminando tranquilamente. El clima está terrible de nuevo y el sólo... Bueno, se puede cuidar por su cuenta pero no por eso me preocupa menos.

Rezare a Kami-sama (aunque parezca odiarme) para qué nuestro futuro sea bueno... Muy bueno y libre de cierto rubio hiperactivo. Ojalá vuelvan a ser amigos algún día. Ojalá seamos pareja algún día.

Suspirando regreso adentro de la plaza comercial, veo todos los objetos y comparo precios para ahorrar dinero. Cuando al fin tengo todo lo que necesito me voy a formar para pagarlas, hay un montón de personas en todos lados haciendo compras de último momento...

Las luces de colores para decorar el árbol de Navidad, los ingredientes para cocinar la cena, ropa térmica, adornos vistosos y coloridos, además de un regalo especial para mi Sasuke...

Todo en orden.

Siento mi bolsillo vibrar, una canción consigue llegar a mis oídos a pesar de todo el ruido. Meto una mano y agarro mi celular, aunque ahora no tengo para nada ganas de hablar ni mucho menos.

Veo el número que aparece en mi pantalla... ¿Quien demonios es y que quiere? Resignadamente contesto pero no logró oír nada del otro lado de la línea.

—Sakura.

Esa voz se me hace conocida de algo... ¡Ah! Pero si es la chica rubia que me llamo Frentuda... ¿Cómo consiguió mi teléfono?

—¿Frentuda?

Hay ruido, poca señal y además estática. De seguro ella no me escucha para nada, levantó la voz deseando no llamar la atención más de lo necesario, lo que menos necesito en este momento es encontrarme con un conocido.

—Sakura. No hagas preguntas y dirigirte para acá de inmediato.

¿Y cree que sólo por que ella lo dice voy a dejar mis compras? ¿Y exactamente donde es _acá_?

Bufo y le contesto lo mismo que estoy pensando, luego ella precipitadamente me explica un poco de la situación. Casi se me cae el celular de la mano cuando lo escucho.

Empujando a la gente salgo corriendo del lugar para dirigirme a donde esta Ino. Todos me miran como si estuviera loca, nadie se acerca a preguntarme ni siquiera si estoy bien. Todos viven metidos en sus propios problemas.

**[Naruto Pov]**

Me duele el brazo, contra mi voluntad estoy acostado en una camilla del hospital "Hebi" ¡Pero si sólo es una pequeña fractura, ttebayo!

Lo mas importante en este momento es hablar con Sasuke para aclarar las cosas, para dejar esto como un simple malentendido si es que era eso.

—Eres un monstruo— oigo una voz a mi costado derecho, de seguro es esa rarita amiga del Uchiha.

Amiga... No, era una fan de el. Una obsesionada chica como las demás, además de que cuando se enojaba daba más miedo que Ino ¡Imagínate! Eso es terrorífico.

Me examino la herida por enésima vez, estoy bastante consciente de que me puedo sanar más rápido que las demás personas por una cosa anatómica o... ¿Era astronómica? ¡Yo que se!

—Y tu una fangirl, ttebayo.

Su mirada amenazadora se hizo presente, sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo más se comenzaron a escuchar sonidos provenientes de afuera de la sala. Una discusión.

Luego se oyeron como forcejeos o algo por el estilo.

Mi enfermera pelirroja con doble personalidad salió del cuarto lanzándome una última mirada, pero no podía esperar por ver si lo que pasaba era algo grabe.

Estoy apunto de arrancarme los cables y pararme de una buena vez cuando la puerta del cuarto se abre precipitadamente.

Tras el entro mi enfermera... Y seguida mi mejor amiga y antiguo amor, su rostro estaba totalmente pálido y con ojeras enormes de seguro si no fuera por su cara de... Susto, pensaría que sólo vino a visitarme.

Mis sentidos se ponen alerta después de que la puerta se cierra tras ella.

Continuo atento a su rostro, pero el silencio comienza a desesperarme. Su boca se abre una y otra vez incapaz de pronunciar las palabras y noto en sus ojos el esfuerzo que esta haciendo.

Ver a una persona tan fuerte como ella en ese estado es devastador y más si consideramos que nos conocemos desde siempre, en todos los años de amistad ni en uno sólo la había visto de esa manera.

Eso era quizás lo que más preocupaba.

—Naruto, tienes que venir— pronuncio con voz entrecortada y quebrada. Eso era el colmo.

Me levanté contra las quejas de la pelirroja y aún con la ropa del hospital me acerque a mi amiga que parecía en shock. No voy a conseguir más información de lo que pasa si ella no me lo dice.

Se para de la silla en donde se sentó momentáneamente y sin decir ninguna palabra más salió del cuarto conmigo siguiéndola. Afuera del cuarto se encontraba mi prima también pálida y demacrada. Esto ya me estaba asustando.

Otra cosa que recalcar era que Karin la cual no me habría dejado salir ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, sólo se quejó un poco antes de dejarme ir.

No era coincidencia, algo había pasado y me altera ser el único en no entender la situación.

Las sigo afuera del edificio. En mi cabeza revuelta se empiezan a juntar las piezas del rompecabezas y un sólo pensamiento pasa fugaz por mi mente. Aunque anheló desechar aquella hipótesis se que es la más realista y por lo tanto...

—. Déjame adivinar— comienzo a decir captando su atención— Van a cerrar Ichirakus.

Mi voz tiembla al decir esto, me cuesta imaginar algo peor que eso. Mis ojos se comienzan a llenar de lágrimas contenidas... ¿Por qué Ichirakus, ttebayooooo?

—Sabía que este día llegaría, tebayoooooo— mi voz entrecortada.

Y de repente... ¡PUMB! ¡PAM!

—¿Por qué me pegan, ttebayo?— pregunto acariciando mi cabeza adolorida, en las caras de ellas noto un leve tic.

¿Dije algo malo o fuera de contexto?

Me miraban tan... Furiosas... Para mi era algo serio. Pero ellas nunca comprenderían mi amor al Ramen y más aún al Ramen del viejo ¡Es mi vida!

Se enfrentarán a la furia de un fiel seguidor del Ramen.

—¿Qué no te das cuenta de que esto no tiene nada que ver con un tason de Ramen?— pregunto Sakura con voz de represalia.

—Es Sasuke...

Ese nombre me logra serenar y de repente comienzo a imaginar un montón de cosas sin sentido. ¿Sasuke? ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Dónde esta ahora que lo pienso?

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Bueno ¿Como quedo? ¿Reviews, tomatazos, amenazas a muerte, flores, felicitaciones, cuchillos afilados o todo lo contrario?**

**Quejas y sugerencias son aceptadas y bien recibidas.**

**Así que damas y caballeros, Fujoshis y fundashis, amantes del FanFiction y los que entraron a leer por casualidad y curiosidad ¡Pasen libremente a dejar todos los comentarios que deseen! (Les aseguro que no muerdo y si por alguna razón lo hago no va a haber ronchas ni veneno)**

**Sin más que decir, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer este humilde fic.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Próximo Capítulo: Entre el 15 o 16 de Diciembre, si se puede antes y si no entonces tendrán que esperar. **


	5. Nuevo Despertar

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aviso: Esto es un yaoi (aunque no parezca en estos capítulos) si lees es bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Lo siento por no actualizar antes pero como estuve en exámenes y...**

**bueno, si ya no hay más excusas.**

**¡Tres, dos, uno...**

**...Comenzamos!**

**Capítulo cinco: Nuevo Despertar.**

_"Sin importar que tu crezcas. Te cases con alguien. Tengas hijos. Te vuelvas abuelo. Seas feliz viviendo con toda tu familia y te olvides de mi... Yo jamás me olvidare de ti. Me quedare esperando en este lugar hasta que llegues." _

**Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip.**¿Acaso podía haber sonido peor que eso? Lo dudaba.

**Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip.** Aquellas intranquilas, impacientes notas no paraban en ningún momento desde que llego. Era, desde luego, bueno que no lo hicieran. Al menos eso creía...

**Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip.** Sus ojos azules ya casi no tenían el brillo que los caracterizaba. Era casi como si estuviera muriendo en vida. Una muerte lenta era peor que una demasiado rápida.

**Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip.** Aún no lograba procesar todo lo que había pasado. Hace unas cuantas semanas su vida parecía perfecta. Luego, lo había perdido todo y lo peor es que no sabía por que.

Sus piernas estaban entumecidas por lo poco que había hecho durante esos días. Exactamente 14 días, en los cuales apenas había comido y dormido.

Se llenaban de aire sus pulmones y se sentía culpable.

Veía la luz del sol pero le parecía obscuro.

Ni siquiera un buen tazón de Ichirakus Ramen lo habría animado, y eso era mucho que decir.

¿Cómo se iba a concentrar en su bienestar mientras la persona que más amaba estaba en tal estado?

Su mirada se posó en la camilla en donde un muchacho pelinegro reposaba. Un aparato, mascarilla transparente conectada a una máquina le suministraba oxígeno a sus pulmones. Los tubos monocromos encajados en sus pálidos brazos. El monitor que registraba su presión cardíaca.

Estar en esa situación era extraño.

Sasuke no era débil. Poco era decir que su fuerza se comparaba con la del rubio pero en ese estado parecía muy frágil.

Una lamentable y triste escena.

A veces le parecía que todo le pasaba al chico. Bastante había sufrido ya cuando su familia fue asesinada y su hermano mayor desapareció. Se tubo que criar sólo.

¿Y cómo había pasado eso? Bueno, era algo difícil de explicar por que el rubio no lo había vivido en carne propia.

.

.

****Flash Back****

**[Ino Pov]**

_Genial, con mi primo en el hospital no he tenido nada de tiempo para mi. No he ido de compras, no he conocido a mis futuros pretendientes y ni siquiera he visto el lugar en el cual voy a vivir por un tiempo._

_Ojalá me hubiera ido de viaje con mis amigas..._

_Bueno, tengo que admitir que no todo es malo. Aunque fue en raras circunstancias me pude volver a reunir con una antigua amiga y además conocer a un chico súper lindo._

_Sigo diciendo que el y Sakura parecen pareja más que nada pero... Hay algo que me están ocultando, hay gato encerrado._

_Sea lo que sea, voy a descubrir que es. Nadie le guarda un secreto a Ino Yamanaka y se sale con la suya._

_Bueno, en fin..._

_Me miro en el espejo del baño. Sonrió mientras coqueteó con mi reflejo, me alisó el cabello rubio y verifico que mi piel siga magnífica, como siempre. Mientras arregló mi flequillo me doy cuenta de algo... ¿A ese chico le gustarán las chicas con el cabello largó o corto?_

_... En cualquier caso ¡Se acabará enamorando de mi! ¿Quien no se enamoraría de una hermosura como yo? En todo caso, soy mucho más guapa que la frente de marquesina._

_Doy media vuelta y salgo del baño, me esta cansando ver los mismos colores en todos sitios. Pasillos blancos, techos azules, pisos blancos, uniformes azules, cuartos blancos, camas azules, colchones blancos, sábanas azules. Azul, blanco. Blanco, azul. Azul, azul. Blanco, blanco. ¡Creo que comienzo a entender a los perros!*_

_Me voy a quedar daltónica** si continuo viendo sólo esos malditos colores. Volteó a la ventana que esta ubicada en mi costado izquierdo y me paró en seco._

_¡Ese es...!_

_Sonrió más abiertamente que antes, hoy sin duda alguna es mi día de suerte. Si logró pasar más tiempo con el..._

_Aquel moreno de mirada sombría parado mirando a la nada, no parece ser de los que gastan su tiempo por que si, tiene que haber una razón por la que esta aquí... ¿Ver a mi primo?_

_Sin pensarlo dos veces me lanzo escaleras abajo. Soy el centro de atención por mi físico y por que casi voy trotando... ¿Qué miran? ¿Nunca han visto a una chica correr con tacones escaleras abajo para ver a su amor platónico? ¿No? Pfffff Amigo no tienes vida social._

_Es difícil bajar las escaleras del hospital (tan angostas y empinadas...)_

_Es difícil bajar las escaleras del hospital corriendo (y atropellando a quién se ponga en medio)_

_Es aún más difícil bajar las escaleras del hospital corriendo con TACONES._

_Pero ¿no dicen que la belleza es primero? Y ¿no es preciso que una belleza tenga una pareja igual de espectacular? Pues no conocía a nadie más espectacular que... ¿Sasuke? Si, ese era su nombre._

_Si lo estas pensando no soy narcisista o presumida. Me comporto como lo mejor de aquí y es simplemente por que lo soy. Sólo me amo a mi misma y quiero lo mejor para mi. Claro, no soy de las que piensan que el fin justifica los medios. Voy a intentar conseguir el amor de Sasuke pero si no lo consigo... ¡Next!_

_Jajajaja ¡Los hombres son como el cafe; dulces, fuertes y calientes. Como las palomas; cuando pueden te cagan. Como los músicos; llegan, tocan y se van. Como los libros; Puuro cuento. Como los autobuses; pierdes uno y atrás vienen un chingo más!_

_Por eso nunca me los tomo demasiado enserio. Al menos no creo en esas cosas del amor verdadero._

_Después de varios minutos del tortuoso camino al fin salgo del hospital y justo como esperaba no veo a nadie. Al parecer si que camina rápido._

_Maldicion, veo a ambos lados de la calle en busca de la silueta de mi próximo novio..._

_—Oye— volteó rápidamente para ver a la persona que me habla. Y ahí esa Sasuke... Si, es mucho más atractivo de cerca si es que eso es posible. ¿Cómo es que alguien tan poco cool como mi primo de haya hecho amigo de un bombón como el?_

_Me extiende una bolsa de plástico y yo la tomo. ¿Qué es? ¿Un regalo?_

_—Ropa. Sakura cree que la necesitara el dobe._

_¿Dobe? ¿Quien? Viendo el contexto de la oración y la situación supongo que es Naruto del que habla, posiblemente la necesite cuando lo den de alta... ¿Se molesto en comprarle ropa? Miro el interior, no parece muy nueva que digamos..._

_¡Ahh! ¿Tiene la llave del departamento de...? Wow eso me serviría si consigo una copia._

_Antes de que le pudiera decir cualquier cosa ya se estaba alejando. Maldición, no puedo perder la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con el y hacerle ver que soy mejor que Sakurita._

_Corro al interior del hospital y dejo la bolsa en la recepción con el nombre del paciente. No voy a perder tiempo volviendo a subir esas escaleras, tal como parece los elevadores están siendo reparados. (Y yo no me meto a uno desde que vi esa película llamada Another)_

_Salgo corriendo lo suficientemente rápido como para ver que rumbo tomó el chico. Me dirijo para allá caminando con dificultad. Las calles cubiertas de nieve no hacen más fácil el trabajo, me voy a congelar..._

_Me recargo en un, congelado y frío, poste de metal y limpio mis zapatos quitándoles la nieve._

_En esa inmensa tranquilidad de los villancicos que se escuchan por doquier un ruido sale de la nada. Neumáticos derrapando sobre la carretera, algunos gritos y choques metálicos..._

_¿Otra vez?_

_A duras penas me vuelvo a poner los tacones y salgo corriendo en dirección al escándalo._

_Si, soy curiosa. Por eso tengo el mejor trabajo del mundo ¡Soy reportera! Y para mejor una bastante popular y que hace bien su trabajo sin importar los peligros._

_Claro, esta vez no vengó en calidad de periodista. Por lo que mi mirada cristalina recorre el lugar buscando a Sasuke. Pero ahí demasiada gente en la escena como para poder encontrarlo fácilmente._

_Examino a las personas y mientras oigo los cuchicheos._

_Por lo que escucho pudo deducir que pasó lo siguiente; Un coche que iba a gran velocidad (no se como) se quedo sin frenos, para no atropellar a los peatones que pasaban la calle en ese momento dio un volantazo chocando con otro coche que a la vez dio un volantazo y atropello a tres personas._

_Hasta qué al fin logró divisar su pálido rostro. Los demás dejaron de existir. Por un largo segundo contuve la respiración y me pareció realmente una mala broma..._

_Avance, mis piernas temblaban. Tenía una herida en su brazo y la sangre corría. Si alguien no hace algo se va a... Se va a..._

_Me desplomo a su lado en cuanto llego. No se qué hacer en una situación como esta._

_Lo único que logro hacer es tomar mi celular y marcar el primer número que se me viene a la mente._

****Fin del FlashBack****

—Naruto— su amiga más íntima, en la que más confiaba estaba parada detrás de el.

Desde qué Sasuke fue internado en el hospital ella había comenzado a trabajar en el lugar y lo visitaba mucho tiempo. Se encargaba de que hubiera siempre flores nuevas y que el chico no sufriera cambios en su estado.

Por lo que veía y lo que escucho, estaba en coma.

—Se que estas muy preocupado por Sasuke-kun pero al menos deberías de salir y despejar tu mente.

Su tono era el de alguien preocupado pero...

—Yo no me voy a separar de aquí hasta que el teme despierte— dijo convencido pero en el fondo comenzaba a sentirse algo pesimista en respecto a eso...

Y pensar que hace unos días las únicas preocupaciones habían sido las compras de Navidad.

—Esta bien, entonces iré por ropa yo misma.— le tendió la mano para que le diera las llaves de su departamento.

Luego de obtenerlas salió del cuarto.

No le gustaba nada la idea de dejarlos solos, pero en ese momento eso no era lo más importante. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era el desastroso estado de ambos...

Si tan sólo Sasuke se hubiera quedado en el hospital...

Naruto se quedo tan estático como antes por unos momentos, sabía que no lograba nada de esa forma pero tampoco es como si pudiera hacer mucho para el bien del azabache.

Se paro de la silla y se acerco a la ventana.

**.Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip**

El ruido no paraba, ya se había acostumbrado a el.

**Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Slash. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip**.

Volteo la cabeza, le habia parecido por un momento haber escuchado algo...Pero al parecer sólo habían sido imaginaciones suyas y nada más.

**Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Slash. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Slash. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Slash. Vip. Vip. Vip. Slash. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip.**

No, imposible que fueran imaginaciones suyas. Había escuchado algo.

Presto atención a la figura del moreno durante unos minutos para ver si notaba alguna anomalía.

**Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Slash. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip. Vip.**

Fue trotando junto al chico. En definitiva se había movido, había visto que movió su brazo.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus hermosas orbes obscuras captando la atención completa del rubio, dirijo sus brazos pálidos hacia la máscara que estaba en su boca y pacientemente la retiro.

Naruto ya sentía la adrenalina recorriendo cada una de sus venas. ¿Estaría soñando? Si era asi nunca quería despertar.

Sin contenerse se agachó y abrazo al chico que pareció atolondrado. No sabía sí eso era que estaba aceptando el abrazo o que aún le estaba afectando la medicina. Ese chico era un misterio. Se separó un poco de el para ver su rostro y a ver si le podía robar un beso pero...

¡PUM!

Los ojos del moreno lucían más que confundidos y su postura estaba a la defensiva. El rubio se sobaba la mejilla en la cual había recibido el golpe. Bueno al menos ya no estaba en coma.

Y al parecer tenía energía de sobra.

—Sasuke, eres un teme.

La respuesta obvia que habría esperado hubiera sido un "y tu un dobe" "idiota" "hm" "usurotonkachi" "deja de fastidiar" ... Pero lo que le respondió...

— Y tu un desconocido.

Se había pasado totalmente, llegar a fingir que incluso no lo conocía era sencillamente bajo... No sabia si interpretar eso como un "hagamos las paces" o como un "vete de mi vida"

—Teme, ttebayo.

No parecía querer hablar ya que su rostro inexpresivo se volteó y el se volvió a acostar como validando la situación. Le estaba dando muchas vueltas a algo.

—¿En dónde estoy y quien eres?

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso fue el capitulo.<strong>

**Antes que nada ¡Lo siento muchísimo por la tardanza pero el tiempo se me fue!**

**En fin, ¿quedo bien? ¿Mal, pésimo, horrible, o todo lo contrario? Cuchillos afilados, aplausos, reviews, quejas y sugerencias son más que bienvenidos.**

**Siguiente capítulo: Y así llego Navidad. 24 o 25 de Diciembre**


	6. Navidad, dulce y amarga navidad

**Disclaimer: Como no soy rica ni de origen japonés, mucho menos hombre, no creo ser Masashi Kishimoto. ´todos los personajes son de su propiedad.**

**Sobre Aviso no Hay Engaño: Esto es un BL (boys love) O yaoi, si no te gusta el género no me hago responsable de que leas o no.**

**Lo siento por la demora, pero me fue imposible subirlo antes. Se que es algo corto y me disculpo por eso, pero aun asi espero que lo disfruten.**

**Sin más que decir… MÁS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA**

**¡Feliz Navidad retrasadamente a todos mis lectores y los que se pasaron por aquí por curiosidad!**

Capitulo 6: Navidad; Dulce y amarga Navidad

"_Me aferrare a la idea de contigo estar, lejos de la bondad voy a encontrarte"_

**[Tsunade Pov]**

Sasuke Uchiha. El último sobreviviente de su familia que fue brutalmente masacrada, su hermano sigue desaparecido y él se tuvo que criar totalmente solo.

Muchos dicen que es por las circunstancias que se volvió así, yo por mi parte creo que desde antes ya era un bastardo sin corazón.

Veo los papeles frente mío…

Sé que soy la esperanza de muchos enfermos, debido a que soy considerada la mejor medico a nivel internacional. Por eso mismo estoy ocupada casi siempre. Y esto solo me quita tiempo.

No es que tenga nada en contra del chico. Es más lo considero uno de los trabajadores más productivos. Sin embargo hay algo que no me acaba de gustar…

Claro, ya sé porque no me agrada el chaval. Fue por el hecho de haber herido a mi preciado sobrino, Naruto no es mi sobrino de sangre pero se podría considerar como eso. Ese pelinegro había herido al chico al tratar de romper su amistad hacia algunos años.

Además de que también le hizo daño a Sakura, nunca le ha importado nadie que no sea él y esa es toda la verdad.

Me aclaro la garganta, preparándome para dar el diagnostico final del paciente.

-Sasuke Uchiha, estuvo internado en el hospital desde el 22 de Noviembre hasta el día de hoy, 23 de Diciembre. Sufrió un accidente de tráfico el cual lo dejo en coma por 14 días, el 19 de Diciembre despertó.- Mi voz firme como de costumbre resonaba por todos los rincones del cuarto. Las personas que se hacían llamar amigos del moreno me escuchaban atentamente- El día 20 de Diciembre se le diagnostico Amnesia, no sabe quién es ni que paso. Mucho menos sabe quiénes son.

Sus rostros masacrados me daban lastima, quizá más aun al ver el de Naruto y Sakura… Los demás no me interesan tanto.

-Tsunade-shishou- incluso su voz se notaba distorsionada. La chica pelirrosa, mi estudiante, me miraba suplicante.- ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun tiene amnesia?

-Bueno, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para solo un paciente por lo que lo explicare rápidamente. –soy una mujer ocupada y con un montón de cosas por hacer…- Uchiha según lo que se ha recabado de información sufrió un accidente, este le ocasiono un daño en el cerebro. En otras palabras, una lesión en la cabeza que no penetra el cráneo. Como se ocasionó dicho daño es aún desconocido, aunque ya se tienen ciertas hipótesis.

-¿Entonces qué tipo de amnesia tiene?- Voltee a ver a la chica que me lo había preguntado. Su cabello rojizo me recordaba al de una mujer que ya había fallecido y por el tono altanero de su voz se puede deducir que sabe de lo que habla.

-Tiene amnesia postraumática*- dije leyendo el reporte médico- Este tipo de amnesia ocurre debido a un trauma por ligero que sea. En este caso puede ser el accidente automovilístico. El chico ya no tiene los recuerdos que tenía antes, esto se debe a una interrupción en el mecanismo de transferencia de memoria a corto o largo plazo.

-¿Podrá recordar?- la duda se reflejaba en la cara de mi estudiante.

-Generalmente. Pero esto varía según la persona y el periodo de confusión de cada uno, lo que también puede pasar es que Sasuke ya no sea capaz de crear recuerdos debido a la amnesia anterograda que sufrirá al mismo tiempo que la amnesia postraumática.

Me levante de la incómoda silla y examine a los presentes. Naruto, Sakura, la pelirroja, una rubia…Estoy dispuesta a irme antes de que me sigan haciendo su interrogatorio.

Note que estaban inconformes a pesar de toda la información proporcionada.

¿Acaso creen que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo?

Bah, ese Uchiha es una persona fuerte (o al menos lo era) se recupero en la mitad del tiempo estimado y aunque perdió los recuerdos no parece muy preocupado que digamos…

-El Uchiha será dado de alta esta tarde. 14 días en coma y cinco para checarlo una vez que despertó debería bastar.

Abro la puerta con aspereza.

-Sakura, cuida de él hasta que sepa en donde está y quien es, si recupera sus recuerdos mejor aun. Cuando estés segura de que se puede cuidar solo ya será cosa tuya decidir qué hacer.

Ambos, la pelirrosa y el rubio se pararon al mismo tiempo con expresiones totalmente opuestas.

-Tsunade-obacha ¿Por qué Sakura-chan se queda al cuidado del teme?

-¡Naruto ni te atrevas a replicar! Sakura está totalmente calificada para cuidar del paciente además de que es una amiga de Sasuke al igual que tu.

-¡Cuidare de Sasuke-kun!- ella me hizo una reverencia y yo Salí del cuarto. Era una hermosa forma de pasar Noche Buena…

.

.

.

.

.

.

_No podía negar que aquello le parecía demasiado familiar, de alguna manera sentía que en algún lejano pasado ya había pasado por todo eso. Esa sensación solo lo hacía sentir más incomodo de lo que ya estaba._

_Era demasiado obvio que ya conocía a aquella persona de algo, pero no podía sacar ese peso de su pecho. Era como si esa persona alguna vez lo hubiera dañado._

_La nieve flotaba (¿flotaba o solo eran alucinaciones?) el clima se sentía frio y la avenida principal se le hacía peculiarmente angosta. _

_No sabía a dónde se dirija o porque estaba siguiendo a ese rubio, aun así no tenía la fuerza necesaria para cambiar de rumbo y no era lo suficientemente tonto como para intentar algo en territorio desconocido._

_De repente aquel chico se volteo, examinándolo con sus ojos como diamantes cristalinos. Se quedo reflexionando por unos momentos, de algo conocía a ese cara de idiota. Esa sonrisa zorruna se le hacía nostálgica incluso._

_¿Quién era él? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Por qué lo conocía? ¿Por qué sabia su nombre si ni siquiera sabía el suyo propio? _

_¡Claro! Era el idiota que lo había abrazado cuándo había despertado… _

_¿Por qué él estaba relacionado con alguien como ese rubio? Por supuesto sentía que era alguien importante y poderoso, con una gran historia detrás…_

_Desvió los ojos y metió las manos en los bolcillos de su chamarra. _

_-Sasuke…- Ese nombre logro captar su atención, no había necesidad de voltear para los lados para saber que no había nadie más aparte de ellos dos. Posiblemente ese era SU nombre. Sasuke… No sonaba tan mal, un nombre que por sí solo decía cosas de su propietario._

_-Usurotonkachi- no entendió por que dijo eso a un total desconocido pero aun así lo hizo. Se sintió como si siempre hubiera sido así. Qué tontería…_

_Se dio la media vuelta, no necesitaba seguir absolutamente a nadie. _

_El se las podía arreglar solo._

_Entonces visualizo a una chica, también se le hizo extrañamente familiar. Bufo antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, su cabellera rosa chicle se movía con el viento que soplaba. Tenía ojos verdes como praderas y lo veía con una sonrisa triste._

_También le dio la espalda a ella, camino hacia donde estaba el rubio que lo veía curioso. La pelirrosa lo siguió corriendo hasta que se le colgó del brazo. Una sola palabra pasó por la cabeza del moreno, __molesta._

_Al fin los tres caminaban juntos, los dos chicos discutían sobre temas que el tercero no entendía del todo. Al menos entendía por su conversación que ese día era Noche Buena, o eso parecía._

_La tranquilidad se respiraba en el aire, como tres amigos de la infancia que después de varias semanas de reunirse se reencuentran para una posada o algo parecido._

_Sentía que detrás de esa pacifica atmosfera se encontraba gato encerrado, como si todo aquello fuera postizo o forzado._

_Naruto, Sakura. ¿Eran los nombres de aquellos desconocidos? _

_Sasuke_

_Nadie había dicho ni una palabra y aun así le pareció oír su nombre proveniente de alguna parte. Tenía que irse de allí lo más pronto posible._

_Sasuke_

_Otra vez esa voz femenina lo sacaba de sus planes de escape, no provenía de ningún lado y a la vez parecía oírse de cada rincón de la calle_

_Sasuke_

_Era suficiente con aquella broma sin sentido que alguien le estaba jugando. La voz se volvía cada vez más y más insistente, cada minuto que pasaba parecía ganar volumen._

_Sintió una mano fría posarse en su hombro izquierdo…_

.

.

Luz violeta y una incontrolable sensación de malestar además de dolor de cabeza, sus sentidos se bloquearon momentáneamente.

Un sueño…

Unos ojos verdes cerca de su cara, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Oh, mira por donde, era esa molesta pelirrosa de su sueño…

No sabía por qué la calificaba como _molesta _pero era una sensación que no la dejaba calificarla como otra cosa.

Se incorporo poniendo distancia entre ella y el.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaban totalmente solos, también se encontraba en la sala el ojiazul con cara de tonto. Al verlo… No sintió nada.

Un vacio, como si fuera desconocido para él. Le habían contado que eran sus amigos, eran…

Ahora no eran nada, solo personas que habían compartido un mismo pasado y que esperaba no compartieran el mismo futuro.

-Sasuke- le llamo la chica tomando una mano suya- Ya nos podemos ir del hospital, te han dado de alta.

Le hablaba con la mayor delicadeza posible, como si fuera un niño.

Se levantó de la cama sin decir ni una palabra, siguió a la de ojos verdes que lo conducía a la salida. En algun tramo del recorrido alguien lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

Levanto la vista.

-Naruto…- Ese nombre, la frialdad en su voz y su inexpresivo rostro. El mencionado joven trago saliva y se aclaro la garganta.

-Sasuke, apresúrate a recuperar la memoria, ttebayo.

La determinación se notaba en sus brillantes ojos azul marino, tal vez y solo tal vez podrían recuperar lo que tenían antes… O no.

Se soltó del agarre de Naruto.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal quedo? ¿Bien, mal, pésimo, horrible o todo lo contrario? Quejas, amenazas a muerte, sugerencias y reviews son bien recibidas.<strong>

**Entonces…**

**Próximo capitulo: 3 o 4 de Enero. **


	7. Mentiras y falsedades

**Advertencia: Si tuviera el dinero necesario compraría a los personajes de Naruto y los esclavizaría para que hicieran lo que yo digo, pero como no soy rica… Todos los derechos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aviso: Esto es un yaoi, en otras palabras chico x chico si no te gusta no leas.**

**¡Lo lamento tanto por no haber actualizado antes, pero cuestiones académicas se me cruzaron y además tuve problemas familiares (el típico "¿Por qué gastas todo tu tiempo en esos fanfics tuyos y no en estudiar) lo que no saben es que si estudio, pero no todo en la vida es ser una matada.**

**En fin, ya no tengo más pretextos ¡Que comience el capitulo!**

**PD. Si, puede parecer relleno, se puede ver como relleno, quizás aburra como relleno y sea igual de ilógico que el relleno pero…. Quizás si es relleno, pero quizás no.**

**Capitulo siete: Mentiras y falsedades.**

"_Duda que el sol se mueva. Duda que las estrellas sean fuego. Duda que la verdad sea mentira. Pero nunca dudes que te amo_"

Calmadamente sus ojos recorrían ese lugar que le resultaba familiar.

No, de ninguna manera le resultaba _cómodo_ o con _el calor de un hogar_, solo le resultaba familiar independientemente de si él quería o no.

Esas últimas semanas, al menos el creía que habían pasado semanas por que solo habían sido unos días, había estado desconectado del mundo exterior. Se la había pasado en aquella casa _familiar_ volviendo a _aprende_r todo lo que había olvidado.

Pero era una babosada. Podría aprender más si salía afuera y volvía a hacer su vida, independientemente de quién hubiera sido antes.

Pero no. El tenía que ser un chico bueno y quedarse adentro en donde estaba seguro. Odiaba el trato que le daban en esa… casa. ¡Por favor! Había perdido la memoria no era un retrasado, pero al parecer nadie entendía eso.

Todos en ese lugar lo trataban como a un niño pequeño, un niño rebelde y sin conciencia.

Pero el estaba seguro de que era quien más conciencia tenia, como no lo dejaban salir (siempre había alguien vigilándolo las 24 horas del día) había estado leyendo mucho e informándose demasiado.

El era consciente de los grandes problemas que el mundo estaba enfrentando en ese momento, el podría tener una solución para todo aquello. Porque si de algo se había dado cuenta, es que él era simplemente… perfecto.

Y no era por presumir, simplemente lo era .Así y nada más. Era un ser perfecto, quizás el más perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra pero ya después tendría tiempo para investigarlo.

En fin, el no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había sido su vida pasada, y para ser totalmente sincero no le importaba un comino nada de eso.

Pero ya sabía algunas cosas.

Su nombre es, o había sido al menos, Sasuke Uchiha. Su familia había muerto trágicamente, nunca le contaron detalles, y su hermano hasta el día de hoy seguía desaparecido. Una genial historia de trasfondo, genial por no decir ridícula, absurda y repetitiva. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un manga shonen?

En fin, siempre había sido el mejor estudiante de el salón, para que decir menos, el podía asegurar que era el mejor estudiante de toda su generación.

Tenía 17 años, actualmente estudiaba en la prodigiosa escuela Konoha University por que el ser el más listo, tubo pase automático a la universidad convirtiéndolo en el más joven de esta.

Su vida privada, según le habían dicho, no era nada sorprendente. Se la pasaba la mayor parte del día manteniendo su currículo, tenía algunas amistades algo raras y toda la cosa. Era también obvio que tenía pareja, alguien de su calaña había encontrado a su media naranja fácilmente.

Pero algo no le cuadraba, ¿Por qué de todas las chicas tuvo que elegir a esa? ¿En que estaba pensando? Era ruidosa, obsesionada, molesta, aniñada… cariñosa, cuidadosa, perseverante… Pero, quizás en el fondo sabía que no era la chica para él.

Aun así le estaba dando una oportunidad.

Algo tenía que tener para que la hubiera elegido a ella sobre todas las personas… ¿o no? Ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento igual y lo había amenazado o algo peor…

Todo lo que sabía era gracias a la información que le facilitaba la pelirrosa, su actual pareja, los padres de esta y una cincuentona que al parecer lo odiaba.

Ese era, por el momento, todo su mundo y universo. No conocía a más gente, o mejor dicho no la recordaba. Ellos, esas cuatro personas eran su mundo…

No, espera… Si conocía a alguien mas, alguien a quien quiso golpear desde el primer minuto en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Era un chico extraño, de cabellera amarilla si no mal recordaba, tenia voz ruidosa y unos hermosos ojos azules…

Su encuentro había sido algo memorable. Por no decir indeseable y confuso.

***Flash Back***

El se despertó de un largo sueño, estaba mareado y se sentía débil. Podía escuchar a lo lejos un sonido chirriante y distorsionado, podía sentir la presencia de alguien además de él en esa habitación.

Sus ojos comenzaron a enfocar lo que parecía un techo pintado de blanco. De repente sintió algo sobre el… Lo siguiente que distinguió fue a un rubio a unos pocos centímetros de su cara empapando su ropa con lágrimas.

¿Quién era y que le pasaba?

No reacciono por unos instantes de plena confusión, hasta que…

¡PUM! Con todas sus fuerzas empujo a esa persona para que se le alejara, además de darle un golpe, pero se seguía sintiendo terrible y su resistencia no duro mucho tiempo.

Su corazón latía muy fuerte, parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, no sabía por qué había tenido aquella reacción si él era… ¿Quién era él? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Preguntas y más preguntas se a galopaban en su mente, cada vez que trataba de responder una llegaba otra y una vez más pasaba lo mismo.

Comenzó a sentir nauseas, estaba débil.

Unas palabras lograron captar su atención, una palabra mejor dicho que le recordaba algo. _Sasuke._ Decía esa voz y sentía que ya la había escuchado muchas veces antes, pero al intentar recordar algo dentro de el dolía y su mente quedaba en blanco, como si le estuviera jugando una mala pasada.

¿Quién era esa persona? Parecía preocupada y también muy feliz ¿Acaso estaba feliz por el o por algo más? ¿Cuál era el nombre de ese rubio? ¿Por qué quería recordar su nombre?

Ya se había dado cuenta de que al parecer había perdido la memoria pero… ¿Había sido alguien importante para él? ¿Lo suficientemente importante para recordarlo?

Si, lo recordaba.

Sabia su nombre, era increíble recordar el nombre del rubio si no se recordaba ni a sí mismo. Pero así eran las cosas.

Ese molesto rubio… Se le vino a la mente la palabra _usurotonkachi,_ seguramente encajaba perfectamente con el por lo que veía. Pero su nombre era… Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

Que idiotez recordar aquello.

*Fin del Flash Back*

Después, con más tiempo le dio vueltas al asunto y llego a una sola conclusión ¡No era un maldito manga shojo! No había por qué preocuparse en recordar a esa persona, de cualquier modo solo lo había visto una vez.

Y no, el no era… homosexual. No lo era, no podía serlo porque ya tenía una pareja.

Sus ojos volvieron al libro de texto que ya había memorizado, pero sus pensamientos estaban bastante lejos de allí, vagando muy lejos hasta que…

-Sasuke-kun- la voz de una chica sentada del otro lado de la mesa lo devolvió a su cruda realidad en la que estaba sentado estudiando en la casa de Haruno que ahora también era su casa…

La volteo a ver. No dijo nada.

-Sasuke-kun. Repite después de mi; Hay Lindas Naranjas a Kilo para Rubias casi Frescas- Y de inmediato el chico pensó que tan idiota se vería repitiendo esa incoherencia. No lo quería decir, tenía errores en la gramática y además ni sabía para que le serviría… O sea ¿Las naranjas estaban casi frescas o las rubias?... ¿O ambas?

-¿Para qué?- pregunto el azabache con su usual tono frio y seco. Usual por que le parecía que más que nada usaba siempre ese tono de voz.

Ahora que lo pensaba…

-Pues para que memorices la tabla de elementos químicos, si lo notas son la primera familia H, Li, K, Ru, Ca.-Le dijo en tono maternal… Y ahí estaba otra vez, sintiéndose como un maldito niño.

-Ya memorice la tabla- hablo con indiferencia, con una pregunta taladrándole la mente. Sin importar la respuesta que obtuviera, no le importaba, solo tenía curiosidad- Haruno, tengo una pregunta.

Si, el no iba a preguntar si le podía hacer una pregunta ni nada parecido. El demandaba una respuesta. Le gustase o no.

-Ya te lo dije, llámame Sakura- respondió con un tono algo molesto- Dime tu pregunta.

Como de la misma forma le seguiría llamando Haruno le gustase o no. De todas formas apenas la conocía, aunque era raro que a su propia novia le llamara por su apellido.

-¿Soy o era un insocial?

La pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua helada a la de ojos jade. No sabía exactamente como responder a aquello, era algo que al antiguo Sasuke no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo…

El chico no había sido un insocial precisamente pero debido a que era muy cortante la gente se había comenzado a alejar de el…

-_No es que fueras antisocial ni solitario… Es que conocías la estupidez humana y no querías contagiarte_- respondió con lo que el mismo chico había respondido una vez.

-Ah, ya.

Al parecer la respuesta lo había dejado conforme por que bajo la mirada al libro y continuo leyendo.

Sakura sonrió, era una oportunidad perfecta para quedarse con el corazón de su Sasuke para siempre y cuidarlo como otros no sabían ni podían hacer.

De repente comenzaron a tocar la puerta con mucha insistencia, seguido de palabras como ¿hay alguien en casa? La chica resoplo y se paro molesta, ya sabía quién era el idiota afuera de su casa.

Naruto iba día a día e insistía con ver a Sasuke, pero de una forma u otro siempre se libraban de aquello, esperaba que hoy no fuese la excepción.

Abrio la puerta y le dijo al chico unas cuantas excusas pero cuando le iba a cerrar la puerta, algo la estaba volqueando desde adentro, al voltear se encontró con la cara del moreno.

-¿Quieres algo?- su tono frio, seco y distante perforo al rubio… Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar ira al amor de su vida.

_Continuara…_

_**¿Quedo bien, mal, pésimo, horrible o todo lo contrario? ¿Mucho relleno o poco? Sujerencias y reviews son bienvenidos.**_

_**Proximo capitulo: Entre e de Febrero si puedo antes, pero no prometo nada ya que tengo semestrales y 4 fics que elaborar.**_


End file.
